


Friendship is Rare

by Robomantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Greenberg sells pot, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends come with traditions.  Scott and Stiles Night is one such tradition.  With everything being crazy and stressful lately the guys need to reaffirm their magical bond of friendship... and they have a very special way of doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd (so far all my stuff is) so go easy on me. Title is taken from the song, [Friendship](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xivPROc_aiA) by Tenacious D because of reasons. I just needed to write some awesome bro bonding pot smoking Scott/Stiles smut. Hopefully it's not the worst :)
> 
> Did a little bit of neatening up/editing on 2/5/13

Being best friends, especially for as long as Stiles and Scott had, came with a lot of traditions. Most of them were stupid things like playing rock paper scissors over who got the “better” Xbox controller or always getting half pepperoni and half sausage pizza.

 

Some of these traditions were a little different. Every once in a while, on a weekend when Scott’s mom worked nights, they would have what they called Scott and Stiles Night. This night usually consisted of pizza (half pepperoni, half sausage of course), mountain dew, video games, movies, and weed (always at Scott’s house because neither of them believed the sheriff would ignore the smell like Scott’s mom did).

 

They didn’t do it often, but on those rare occasions when the stars and planets aligned they would call Greenberg up for a dime bag and spend Scott and Stiles Night smoking out of the little glass bowl Scott kept hidden under his dresser in between rounds of Halo or Call of Duty.

 

Somehow this tradition seemed to bring along with another one. It was new, as traditions went. Maybe only a year had passed since it started and, unlike many of the habits that came along with their friendship, they never talked about this one.

 

\---

 

Official Scott and Stiles night had ended up on a Saturday this time. They had both been so far beyond stressed lately with the intense drama werewolf-hood had brought with it and their friendship had been on the strained side lately. They both knew they needed a night to relax and find a little peace with each other.

 

Scott called up Greenberg and went to meet him while Stiles called the pizza place and placed their order. On the way back, Scott had to admit he already felt a little better. Werewolves, and (ex) girlfriends turned psychotic hunters, and kanimas, and scary grandpas. All of it started to drift away a little the closer he got back to his house and his best friend and the promise of hot pizza. 

 

Scott had actually been a little surprised when Stiles had agreed to having a Scott and Stiles Night. After Scott had kept his plans with Gerard and Deaton secret he wasn’t sure Stiles would want anything to do with him, but it seemed that Stiles was as desperate for a little bit of normalcy as he was.

 

The pizza had already arrived by the time Scott got back to his house and Stiles was waiting not so patiently to dig in. 

 

“Come on Scott, I’m dying of starvation here! Did you crawl all the way home or something?” Stiles said.

 

“Chill dude, I’m sure you’re not actually dying of starvation. I ate lunch with you, remember? You ate plenty.” Scott said with a chuckle. It was nice to see Stiles without the dark and somewhat haunted look he had lately.

 

“You can’t actually prove that I’m not dying. You’re not a doctor. Now come upstairs before I get so weak that you have to carry me.” Stiles said, grinning in the wide and relaxed way that Scott had been missing. It was infectious and Scott feeling pretty damn wonderful at that moment. The smell of pizza wafting out from the box might have a little to do with that, too.

 

They made their way upstairs and, as was part of their tradition, changed into their pajamas. In Scott’s case pajamas meant basketball shorts and nothing else. In Stiles’ case it meant pajama pants and a green lantern shirt that had become too torn up and threadbare to wear in public, but that he refused to throw away for love or money.

 

They settled down on the bed with the box of pizza open between them and ate a piece each before Scott retrieved the glass pipe and a one of his school books to break up the weed on.

 

Stiles had pulled up Netflix on the Xbox and was trying to find something to put on. He was scrolling through the options and occasionally commenting on something or asking Scott’s opinion as Scott picked out the seeds and stems on top of his chem book.

 

They finally settled on a movie called Unicorn City that neither of them had seen, but looked decent enough. By the time they movie started Scott was passing the bowl to Stiles to offer him the first hit. The unspoken rule had always been that whoever packs the bowl gets the first hit, but Scott was kind of hoping Stiles would see it as some small sign of apology, some kind of subtle gesture that would show how he was feeling without the stress and burden of an actual conversation.

 

It seemed to work. Stiles smiled in a way that felt a lot like acceptance and maybe a little forgiveness and took the first hit.

 

Scott had always had had a strange obsession with watching Stiles smoke, to the point that Stiles had learned to just accept the staring (after calling him a weirdo about 25 different times). Scott just liked the way the pipe looked against Stiles’ lips and the adorable look of concentration he got while he held the smoke in. It was just… endearing and for some reason the way the smoke curled out of his mouth was strangely hypnotic… and a little erotic.

 

One time Stiles had taken a deep inhale and beckoned Scott closer. Scott had been confused, but he scooted closer anyway. Stiles tapped on his lips with one finger and without knowing why Scott opened his mouth. Stiles leaned in and exhaled the smoke into Scott’s mouth and by the time they pulled apart Scott realized he was half hard. He had no idea why, but it turned him on. Now every time Scott watched Stiles take a hit he felt a tiny rush that ran straight south.

 

By about the midpoint of the movie they were relaxed, full of pizza, and giggling like kids. Scott had sprawled across the bed and Stiles was sitting cross legged in between his legs. Stiles had been taking another hit from the pipe and was about to exhale when Scott sat up and pulled Stiles toward him by his faded t-shirt. Stiles seemed to get the memo and pressed his mouth against Scott’s before he exhaled.

 

Scott pulled away and exhaled the second hand smoke, but he didn’t let go of Stiles’ shirt. Instead he pulled Stiles down on top of him as he laid back down on the bed. Stiles leaned into Scott and slowly pressed a kiss against Scott’s mouth, waiting to see if he had read the situation right. He was pretty sure he had, though. This was part of the tradition too, after all.

 

Scott pressed against Stiles’ mouth and let his tongue dart forward to taste the smoky sweetness of pot and mountain dew in his best friend’s mouth. It was strange how effortlessly comfortable it was, even after the rough patch they’d been through.

 

Stiles bit down gently on Scott’s bottom lip and Scott reacted by rolling his hips upward.

 

“My my, is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Stiles said, pulling away just enough for Scott to see his cocky smile.

 

“Must be a flashlight.” Scott said with a grin, but Stiles was ignoring him in favor of leaning down to kiss Scott’s neck and nip gently at his collar bone. Scott took a shaky breath and tried not to focus too much on the way Stiles’ thigh was pressing against his hard on. The fact that he had gone commando under his shorts wasn’t really helping matters, but then that had kind of been the point.

 

It seemed that when these things happened it was always Scott that made the first move, but after that Stiles definitely took the reins. This night was no different in that aspect. Stiles had made his way down Scott’s abs, kissing and licking and looking up at Scott through those gorgeous eye lashes like the innocent virgin he was most definitely not.

 

Stiles knew damn well that it drove Scott crazy when he looked up at him like that. Sometimes he would do it in school when he knelt down to tie his shoes just to watch Scott turn beet red and look away. They never brought this stuff up after Scott and Stiles Night was over, but Stiles liked to remind him every now and again anyway.

 

By the time Stiles made it down to Scott’s hips, tracing his fingers just underneath the waist band, Scott was clutching the collar of Stiles’ shirt and biting down on his lip to keep himself from begging. He had learned that begging just encouraged Stiles to keep teasing him some time back and he really wasn’t sure he could take that right then.

 

Even without Scott begging to urge him on, Stiles was nudging Scott’s shorts down painfully slow, all the while licking and nipping the sensitive skin over his pelvis and looking up to watch Scott’s face as he teased him.

 

“Hmm, no underwear? It’s almost like you were expecting something to happen. I don’t know if I should be offended or not. I’m not that easy, am I?” Stiles whispered as he nudged Scott’s hips up to pull his shorts the rest of the way down. Scott was a little too focused on the hand sliding up the length of his dick to respond. He had to bite down on the ‘Please’ that threatened to escape his mouth.

 

Scott had a theory that if anyone knew what Stiles was like in the bedroom, Stiles wouldn’t be nearly as single as he was now. He teased and touched and tasted everything and sometimes the things he said would ring in Scott’s ears for weeks afterward, popping into his head every time he masturbated.

 

It was possible that his apparent sexual confidence could be a thing that only happened when he was high, since Scott didn’t really have any basis for comparison. It also could have had something to do with the fact that Stiles was comfortable with Scott in a way that he probably wouldn’t be with anyone else, at least not at first. Again, no basis for comparison, so who knew?

 

Scott knew it was greedy and selfish of him, but he kinda liked being the only one that knew, for the time being. Apparently the fact that Stiles was a demon in the sack was just another secret they shared.

 

Stiles also had a knack for finding Scott’s weaknesses (so to speak) and manipulating them, but maybe that too was just because he knew Scott so well. Either way, he used his knowledge to devastating effect. Currently Stiles was drawing his fingernails down the cuts of Scott’s hips (knowing full well that it drove Scott crazy) and just breathing soft and warm on the precum slick head of Scott’s cock. Scott was starting to realize that he wasn’t going to get out of this without begging a little. Damn, he had thought he was going to make it this time, too.

 

“Please, Stiles! Fuck, you have to…” Scott spit out, biting down on his lip again before he could finish, but it was too late. Stiles already had that devious grin on that meant he knew he had won.

 

“Come on Scott, tell me what I have to do.” He said, his mouth so close that Scott could feel every word vibrating against his skin.

 

“I- I need your mouth. On me. Now.” Scott panted out, doing his best to retain his dignity by not thrusting his hips forward desperately.

 

“Ok.” Stiles said. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, and leaned in like he was finally going to put Scott’s cock in his mouth, but instead he swooped down to kiss Scott’s thigh.

 

“Goddamn it Stiles! That is not what I meant.” Scott groaned.

 

“Tell me what you meant then. Tell me exactly what to do and I’ll do it.” Stiles said and Scott could tell Stiles was getting turned on by this, by making Scott moan and beg.

 

“I want you to suck my cock. I want… I want your lips wrapped around me, I want your tongue on me, and I really really want you to stop fucking with me.” Scott said, he could tell his eyes flashed yellow for just a second and that seemed to signal some kind of victory for Stiles judging by the shit eating grin on his face.

 

Stiles licked a long stripe up Scott’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head and flicking his tongue over to lick up the bead of precum there. Scott groaned in relief, leaning back on his elbows so he could watch Stiles suck him in deeper.

 

Scott couldn’t help but think for a moment about how fucked up it was that his (male) best friend gave better head than his (now ex) girlfriend ever had. He certainly wasn’t complaining at the moment, though.

 

Stiles worked Scott’s cock all the way into his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat and looked up into Scott’s eyes before closing them again as he pushed even further, his bottom lip brushing against Scott’s balls.

 

“Holy shit. That’s… oh fuck.” Scott moaned as Stiles worked against his gag reflex like a champ. The first time they did this, Stiles had tried to deep throat him and gagged and from that point on he took it as a personal challenge. Now he was like some kind of sword swallower when it came to sucking cock and even with his mouth full it was hard to mistake the smug look on his face. 

 

Scott had foregone all thoughts of dignity at this point and was rhythmically thrusting his hips upwards and tugging on Stiles’ tee shirt desperately. Fighting against every urge in his body, he pulled Stiles off his dick and yanked at the back of his shirt.

 

“Off. Everything off.” He said before Stiles could complain at the interruption. Stiles lips were dark and wet and he had a hungry look in his eyes. He yanked his shirt off and then his pajama pants. No underwear for him either, apparently. Scott gave him a look and Stiles just rolled his eyes and smiled before leaning down to take Scott's shorts the rest of the way off.

 

Scott got up before Stiles could go back to sucking his cock again (and if Scott didn’t stop him, he would have, Stiles’ oral fixation was not to be underestimated) and pulled Stiles down underneath him. He reached down between them and gave Stiles’ achingly hard cock a couple of strokes. It was nice to make him moan and gasp for a change after the way he had been working Scott over.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you this time?” Scott asked, breathless and nervous. They had come close (like tongues and fingers close) a few times, but they had yet to cross that boundary.

 

“God yes.” Stiles groaned, thrusting up into Scott’s fist. Scott smiled and kissed Stiles, a little more urgently. He had thought about this a few times. He knew from his experimentation with his fingers and even his tongue how warm and tight Stiles would be and the thought of it made him lose his breath. 

 

Scott went to slide down Stiles’ body, but stopped just long enough to take one of Stiles’ nipples between his teeth just to hear him gasp and feel his body twitch. Scot had learned Stiles’ body as well as Stiles had learned his and he knew just about every button to press to make him come undone.

 

Scott worked his way down further and pulled Stiles’ thighs over his shoulders, lifting him up a little and angling his ass back. He nuzzled in to Stiles’ crotch and licked the head of his cock as Stiles dug his nails into Scott’s shoulders.

 

“It’s your turn to tell me what you want.” Scott said. Half the fun (maybe even more than half) of doing this with Stiles was when he got him so turned on he was practically out of his skin and got him to start talking.

 

“I want your tongue in my ass. I want… I want you to fuck me with your mouth, get me nice and wet. I want you to stretch me open so you can finally fuck me… now. Right now.” Stiles said punctuating his phrases with the occasional low moan as Scott leaned in lower to gently suck and nibble at Stiles’ balls.

 

“Alright. Only if you promise to keep talking.” Scott said. He knew he didn’t have to tell Stiles that. He was going to keep talking whether Scott liked it or not. Luckily Scott did like it… a lot. The first time Stiles had talked dirty while Scott sucked him off, Scott came in his pants. Luckily he had built up a bit of a tolerance since then, but sometimes he still came close. 

Scott put his hands under Stiles’ ass to lift him up and spread him open, feeling Stiles’ thighs tighten against his shoulders. He began to lick soft and wet at Stiles’ taint and down the seam of his ass. Stiles was gripping the sheets tight at his sides and cursing and moaning.

 

The first time they got kinda daring and experimented with the whole rimming thing, Scott hadn’t really expected much of a reaction. Stiles was out of his fucking mind within moments, though, babbling and moaning and practically shredding Scott’s sheets (even without the benefit of werewolf claws). Now Scott took every chance he got to completely break Stiles apart with his mouth. It was almost too easy.

 

Scott circled his tongue around Stiles’ hole and gently started to prod is tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Fuck, that feels amazing. Your tongue… your tongue should be insured. Fucking insured, Scott. For millions. Just keep doing that, please.” Stiles moaned and Scott almost laughed. Stiles’ thought process still amused him, even after all these years. He just pulled Stiles in by his hips and wiggled his tongue in deeper.

 

“God that’s perfect. I need more. Fingers. I want your fingers in my ass, I want- fuck! I want you to keep your mouth there while you finger me. Come on, please.” Stiles moaned and Scott was all too willing to obey. He lifted his head up and got out from under Stiles’ thighs. Scott reached his hand up to Stiles’ mouth.

 

“Get ‘em wet for me.” Scott said and Stiles eagerly took his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking and covering them in saliva.

 

“Turn over.” Scott said, pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth. While Stiles was as talkative as ever during sex Scott’s vocabulary seemed limited to short, simple sentences.

 

Stiles flipped over and spread his legs wide, raising his ass up eagerly. Scott grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand and laid them down on the bed next to him before returning his attention to Stiles. He leaned in and kissed Stiles on his lower back gripping his ass with both hands and spreading him wide again so he could admire his spit slicked hole.

 

“I need you inside me yesterday and at this point I could give a fuck less what body part it is.” Stiles said, partially into Scott’s pillow. Scott just laughed a little before leaning into resume the thorough tongue fucking he had been giving his friend. Stiles moaned and rocked his hips back, chasing the sensation.

 

“Fuck, you’re good, so fucking good at eating my ass. I bet your so hard right now, so ready to fuck me. I want it, I want to feel your cock in me.” Stiles said, his voice cracking as he rocked his hips harder, trying to rub his cock against the sheets. Scott never really stopped being shocked at the dirty things Stiles said, even if he should have been used to it by then. He was also very glad he had gotten better at controlling himself because claws were so very not a good thing when you were trying to slide your finger in someone’s ass.

 

If he slid his finger in a little too quickly, Stiles didn’t seem to mind. He was still busy moaning out every filthy thing that popped in his head and pushing back onto Scott’s finger without hesitation.

 

“Wow, you really want it, don’t you?” Scott asked, amazed at how fully wrecked Stiles was.

 

“Yes, I fucking want it. I want another finger because if you don’t hurry up I’m going to say 'Fuck it, just put your cock in me' and that will probably hurt. So for my sake…” Stiles said, but didn’t finish his sentence when Scott decided to pull his finger out entirely. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some out to coat his fingers. He decided he would indulge Stiles’ impatience and went from one finger right up to three in one go.

 

“Better?”

 

“Holy shit… wait. Oh fuck yes. Just give me… give me a second.” Stiles said trying to catch his breath and apparently deciding between pulling away or pushing further down onto Scott’s fingers. Scott gave him a minute and waited for him to relax again.

 

“Ok, move. You can… please move. You have no fucking clue how good you feel inside me right now." Stiles said and Scott could feel his cock straining and leaking at those words.

 

Scott spread his fingers out a little against the tightness of Stiles’ ass before slowly working them in and out. He was a little hypnotized watching his fingers disappear into Stiles’ ass. He was sorely tempted to hook his fingers down to press against Stiles’ prostate, but he had a feeling that might push him a little too close to the edge. He had actually made Stiles come that way once, just from his fingers, so for now he just worked on getting Stiles stretched and ready for his cock.

 

“Okay, I’m good. I’m really good, I’m so ready. I want you to fuck me so bad, so fucking hard.” Stiles panted out. Scott was more than ready to oblige him. He pulled his fingers out and in his eagerness to get his cock ready he dropped the lube twice and almost tossed the condom across the room trying to get it opened. Of course, Stiles found the whole thing hilarious and was completely not helpful.

Once he was slicked up and had the condom on, he pulled Stiles up onto his knees. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in to kiss the back of his neck and nip at his earlobe as slowly dragged his cock against Stiles’ hole. Scott grasped his cock and slowly pressed the head against Stiles’ hole.

 

“Relax.” Scott said into Stiles’ ear, maybe as much for himself as for Stiles. For once, Stiles was actually quiet other than his heavy breathing. Scott bit down on Stiles’ earlobe as he pressed forward, popping his head past the tight rim of Stiles’ asshole.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Stiles cursed quietly as his body tensed up at the intrusion.

 

“Is it okay?” Scott asked, resisting the overwhelming urge to thrust into that impossibly tight hole. He was keeping his hips still by sheer force of will at that point.

 

“It’s okay. It’s good. Just… a lot different than fingers.” Stiles said with a breathy laugh that made his ass flutter a little around Scott’s cock.

 

“Shit, don’t. Don’t laugh.” Scott said breathlessly.

 

“I’ll try. You can move now, just go slow?” Stiles said. Scott reached forward and started slowly stroking Stiles and kissing his neck again as he pushed his cock in, nice and slow. Stiles moaned in encouragement as Scott finally bottomed out.

 

“Oh my god, that’s just… insane. I feel so… full of your cock right now. I don’t know how else to say it. It’s.. it’s big. Like bigger inside me. I feel like there’s a TARDIS joke in there somewhere…” Stiles said, his voice hoarse as he tried to say everything he was feeling. It was like a compulsion for him. Scott loved it, even if he did make a Doctor Who reference while Scott was inside him.

 

Scott slowly pulled out a little before thrusting in again, listening to Stiles random sex babble and moans to judge if everything was okay before building up a slow and steady rhythm. All the while he stroked Stiles in time with his thrusts. Stiles reached one arm behind him to cup Scott’s ass, feeling the muscles tighten and relax with every movement as his other hand gripped onto the arm that was currently in front of him stroking his cock. 

 

“Harder, you can go harder. I want to come with your cock inside me. I want you to feel it when I come.” Stiles said and Scott took the cue to thrust harder and faster. Between that and Stiles’ continuous talking, Scott was more than ready to come himself, but he wanted to feel Stiles come first, wanted to hear him for a little longer.

 

“I’m so fucking close, so close. I’m gonna come all over your hand while you fuck me. Yesss… Keep fucking me like that, nice and deep.” Stiles said as Scott plunged deeper into him, pressing himself as far into Stiles as he was physically capable. He could feel Stiles start to tremble against him, his hips jerking back into Scott as he desperately tried to pull Scott into him.

 

“Come on.” Scott whispered in encouragement. If Stiles didn’t come soon, Scott was going to beat him there. He was so ready and it was getting harder and harder to hold back.

 

“Fuck, yes, now.” Stiles said moaning and panting as his come spilled out over his cock and Scott’s hand. As Stiles came his ass clamped tight around Scott milking his orgasm out of him. Scott grunted and pressed his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder as he filled the condom with short shuddering thrusts. He stayed there for a minute, still inside Stiles, as both of them caught their breath.

 

Scott finally gripped the base of the condom and pulled out as Stiles gave a sort of sad moan at the sudden emptiness. He tied the condom off and tucked it down to the bottom of his trash can before nudging in next to where Stiles lay boneless on his bed.

 

For the moment they both lay there basking in the afterglow. They didn’t do it often, but every once in a while they had to have these nights where they took care of each other and didn’t worry about a damn thing and they had needed this for a while now. Some traditions were necessary like that.

 

Other necessary traditions included the post-coital shared shower and the washing of the sheets before Scott’s mom got home, but those could wait. Right then there was still a haze of smoke in the air over the smells of sex and they were both enjoying the feeling of time being frozen for a moment as their legs regained strength and their breath evened out. 

 

Scott would laugh later at the way Stiles was walking funny and Stiles would throw a pillow at him, but they would both know that they were okay. They were still best friends after everything they had gone through and they could still share this and trust each other enough to let go completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
